Can't Wait To Be King
by HetaRussia
Summary: When the princes of Asgard were born (and one adopted) no one expected a life of adventure to unravel before them and their bond as brothers to grow. As children they were practically stuck together but over years one stays in the light as the other falls to darkness when kingship is in order. Story starts with Child!Thor and Loki till they grow up and uses songs from The Lion King
1. Chapter 1

**HetaRussia here! And this story is slightly different than what I'm used to...but enjoy!**

* * *

_***Nants ingonyama bagithi baba.**_

_***Sithi uhhmm ingonyama.**_

_**Nants ingonyama bagithi baba.**_

_**Sithi uhhmm ingonyama.**_

_***Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba.**_

_***Ingonyama.**_

_***Ingonyama nengw' enamabala.**_

Today was the day all of the Aesir people were waiting for. Today meant so much to them for they all knew that their queen, Frigga, had just given birth to their prince or princess and now, they all get to meet him or her.

_**From the day we arrive on the planet. And blinking, step into the sun.**_

Some Aesir people traveled far and wide to see the new addition to the family, while some of the people were lucky enough to own homes near the palace or had residency in town. Still, all the same they all gathered to pay their respects to the newborn, for he or she will soon rule them when the Allfather, Odin sees him or her fit for the crown or they come of age.

_**There's more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than can ever be done.**_

"I wonder if its a girl."

"I bet its a boy!"

"Ooh, what do think the name is?"

So many questions floated about the herd of townsfolk as they continued their tiresome journey to meet the child. Many wondered if the infant would look like Odin or if they would look like Frigga. Excitement buzzed about as it restored their dwindling spirits to carry on, they were noisy and happy, for they couldn't wait. And when word that the palace was around the corner everyone shouted and cheered many began to run toward the steps of their king's dwelling place.

_**There's far too much to take in here. More to find than can ever be found. But the sun rolling high, through the sapphire sky, keeps great and small on the endless round.**_

As the loyal Aesir people stepped foot through the large golden gates, they were meet with the most beautiful sight! There, standing before them was the golden palace of Asgard.

The massive structure shimmered like diamonds as the sun shone behind it causing everyone to lay eyes on it to awe. The citizens gathered in droves as they filled the courtyard, many stood on the steps and others gathered by the door, while the rest were spilling out of the gate and down the paved road which lead to the palace.

_**It's the Circle of Life! And it moves us all, through despair and hope.**_

Odin sat tall in his throne, as Heimdall walked in leading the massive crowd. With everyone inside, Heimdall approached the Allfather and knelt respectfully. In return Odin smiled with a nod, signaling to the tall dark and threatening man to return to his post. In all honesty Heimdall loved to be part of special events but the Bifrost needed protecting.

Reluctantly, he gave a curt nod to his queen and their baby before returning to his post just outside of the large rainbow bridge.

_**Through faith and love! Till we find our place on the path unwinding.**_

As the audience all settled down, they all moved to the west and east side of the throne room the long red carpet rolled out from where the king and queen sat.

Everyone suddenly turned as the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room, their eyes laid upon a average height man with long blonde hair, he stormed up the carpet and with swift yet quick movements he was standing before Odin. He and the Allfather hold each others glare, before they both broke off with a smile, both lacing arms around the other.

"Balder, old friend it is grand to have you here." Odin says smiling. Balder in return smiles "Why? Did you truly think I would miss today? Not only do I get to introduce a new family member but I get to watch 'em grow as well." he said smirking as he walked towards the queen.

Balder smiled down at the infant who squirmed and opened his eyes, revealing deep blue eyes which complimented his short ruffled blonde hair. The baby looked up and cooed in pure joy arms flailing about trying to grab whatever was in reach. "Ahahaha, what a dashing youngster you are. What is the child's name?" he asked Frigga.

"Thor, that's his name." she said smiling. "Thor." Balder said taking the child into his arms as he ran a finger over the baby's forehead.

"Thor..." he whispered turning to the Aesir who had gathered.

_**In the Circle, The Circle of Life! It's the Circle of Life, And it moves us all!**_

Balder walked to the edge of the steps and smiled as he repositioned Thor, so he was holding in under the armpits, and like a victor of any sport Balder showed off the prince like he was a trophy! And the Aesir being the fans they cheered and cheered. Thor thinking it was a game, he squeeled out in laughter clasping his tiny fist together.

_**Through despair and hope, through faith and love. Till we find our place. On the path unwinding!**_

"People of Asgard! I bring to you your prince!"

Everyone knelt down, showing respect to the prince.

_**In the Circle! The Circle of Life!**_

A loud clang of thunder rang out, signaling that a storm was brewing and it would soon rain. But Balder saw this as a gift while most would see this as a ceremony ruined.

"Thor! The god of thunder!"

* * *

**Yeah, please review. I'm working on Loki's chapter because you can't have Thor and not have Loki's.**

**Translations: **

_***Nants ingonyama bagithi baba.- There comes a lion**_

_***Sithi uhhmm ingonyama.** **- Oh yes it's a lion**_

_***Ingonyama Siyo Nqoba. - We're going to conquer**_

_***Ingonyama.-**_

_***Ingonyama nengw' enamabala.- Here comes a lion and a tiger**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's two**

* * *

_***Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **_

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala**_

_**Night and the spirit of life calling Oh, oh, *iyo, mamela.**_

It was the dead of night, the moon was full and large as a layer of snow covered the ground in a blanket of white. But that didn't stop the Aesir from gathering, they all could feel it, the need to go to the king and queen. It was that time again, they were going to meet the new addition to the Odinson family.

_**And the voice with the fear of a child answers Iyo iyo, mamela. *Ubukhosi bo khokho, *We ndodana ye sizwe sonke!**_

The young and the old travel together in perfect harmony, many questions buzz about the addition, many hope its a little girl this time, for Thor would need to learn to be caring and gentle to the women.

Meanwhile, in the large palace, Frigga was getting the prince ready. Thor, who was now five was dressed in the finest leathers and cloths. As children go he was itching to get out of the clothing and back into his play clothes.

"Mommy, I don't want to wear these...it's too itchy" Thor whimpered tugging at the red dress shirt "And I can't move in it!" he said as his eyes were starting to water.

_**Wait, there's no mountain too great. Hear these words and have faith Oh, oh, iyo have faith!**_

Frigga simply smiled at her child "Now, it can't be that bad. Its just until we introduce your sibling to the rest of Asgard." she said brushing her hand over his short blonde hair.

Thor's eyes lit up, he heard about the baby that Odin had rescued, but he hadn't a chance to meet the baby yet. He had over heard his parents mention the baby being blue, he wondered why the baby was sad, but he figured it was because it didn't know who they were.

"Mommy, where's the baby?" Thor asked.

"Your baby brother is with your father, he's getting him ready for the the introduction."

Thor blinked "Does everyone come to see?" he asked curiously as Frigga lead him out of his chamber. "Of course. All over, they gather to pay their respects and send their blessings to the newly born of royal blood."

"But isn't that far? Do they get tired? What about if they don't want to continue?" Thor asked, he was an endless fountain of questions.

Frigga smiled and gave a soft laugh "It is a far journey to travel, and they do get tired. And many of them wish to give up, but that's part of the journey. Like a mountain, they trek up the steep side, tired and wanting to quit, yet they look back and see how far they've come. And that thought pushes them to continue and once they reach the top they get to see the most beautiful sights." she explained as she led Thor down the long hall and towards the throne room.

"They continue, having little to no strenght, but with a little faith and motivation they succeed." she concluded.

_***Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela!**_

Heimdall watched as the Bifrost glowed, radiating the most spectacular rainbow light show he had ever seen. Only other time this had happen was when Thor was born. But despite the beautiful show, a feeling of dread washed over him. Shaking his head he fixed his golden eyes onto the bridge as he was trying to push down the feeling and focus on the celebration that will soon take place.

**_He lives in you, he lives in me! He watches over, everything we see. Into the waters, into the truth. In your reflection, he lives in you._**

In the nursery, Odin looked down at the squirming baby in the hazel colored crib. The baby made a soft howl sound before kicking at the blankets surrounding it clearly annoyed with the thick sheets.

Odin continued to stare at the child, shaking at the sight of it's blue skin and blood colored eyes, unaware of what exactly was going on the baby, laughed as the Jotun form drained away. Odin ran his hand threw the soft black hair of the baby, who looked up at him with a mischievous look, before Odin could react a small tiny fist grabbed his beard.

Odin laughed sadly as the Jotun form reappeared on the infant "Laufeyson... Laufey, you have given me a chance to make peace between our people..." Odin whispered prying open the baby's hand who in return glared and kicked fussily "My son...we shall achieve peace and harmony through you...I pray that you will understand why am doing this one day..." he said kissing the tiny forehead but quickly withdrew his lips before they could burn. Odin never thought he'd kiss a frost giant, ever.

**_Dream, and the voice in the wind whispers *Iyo mamela_**

The Aesir all continued their journey, their hopes and excitment high as they could see the palace "Look! Its in view! Come, let us hurry!" one of the people said. And with that everyone quickens their pace as they continued their journey!

_**Wait, there's no mountain too great! Hear these words and have faith, oh, oh, iyo.**_

Balder walked up the throne and bowed to Frigga, Odin, and Thor. "Allfather. Your new addition to the family, he..." Balder stopped talking as he noticed the look he was receiving from the king. "Nevermind."

A knight at that moment ran up and knelt on one knee "Sir! The Aesir are here to greet the young prince, as we speak they are headed here, for this room!" Odin nods as he noticed the first few arrivals fill the left and right side of the room.

When the last of the massive group was inside, the doors closed, Balder approached the royal family and smiled. He approached Frigga who held the tiny child and took the baby into his arms and smiled down wearily at the child as he walked to the edge of the steps.

_**He lives in you, he lives in me! He watches over everything we see. Into the waters, into the truth! In your reflection, he lives in you!**_

"People of Asgard...I bring to you, your second prince!" Balder shouted as he positioned the baby so he could show him off to the people "Your prince, Loki!" he shouted, he was so glad he asked for Loki's name before they started, he felt awful having to ask for his own princes name in front of thousands when he introduced Thor.

Everyone knelt, and paid their respects to the new prince, though many wondered why the child didn't look like the rest of his family, everyone had light colored hair and various shades of blue eyes. But Loki had black hair and green eyes.

But no one questioned out loud, for he was their prince and didn't want to anger the king and queen.

_**Ingonyama nengw' enamabala Ingonyama nengw' enamabala.**_

The Aesir all stood shouting and cheering as they finished paying their respects.

"I don't care if he does look different, I can tell he's gonna be handsome when he's gown!"

"His eyes are so mischievous!"

The girls in the crowd couldn't help but woo over their infant prince as he looked down at them unaware of what was being said.

_**He lives in you, he lives in me! He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth In your reflection, he lives in you.**_

Loki looked around at the thousands of faces that cheered and shouted at him, and he began to shake, he didn't like the sound, it scared him, it reminded him of the scary shouts and roars when he was alone in the tower. Loki wanted to cry, he wanted to be in Frigga's arms and coddled. His eyes filled with tears and his face burned red as he sucked in air.

Suddenly, Loki was being held his face now pale and his green eyes swimming with curiosity. Staring down at him were two large blue eyes, Thor had collected him. Loki stared back before mewling in delight, a tiny hand reached up clutched the short blonde locks.

"Nyaaaahhaaa!" Loki cries happily as a smile played on his lips showing off nothing but gums.

Thor smiled too, as he held onto the tiny lifeform in his arms.

_**He lives in you, oh yeah, he lives in me! He watches over everything we see. Into the water, into the truth! In your reflection, he lives, he lives, he lives, he lives in you. He lives, he lives, he lives in you. He watches over everything we see!**_

Thor couldn't help but be in complete awe at the sight of his sibling "Loki! Loki! Hi Loki, I'm your big brother Thor!" Thor sang out happily. Loki looked up at him innocently and raised his hand as if to touch Thor, but instead he moved his hand in a short quick motion slapping his sibling before smirking.

Most children would have cried but Thor laughed! "You are a tricky one aren't you brother! Doesn't matter, no matter what you do I will always love you, and protect you with my life!" Thor sang out before give Loki a crushing hug causing Loki to whine in annoyance before unconsciously summoning a snake to chase Thor away, instead Thor grabbed up the snake with one hand and tossed it "Nothing shall harm you Loki!" Thor declared.

Balder smiled at the brothers affection "People of Asgard we have, Thor the thunderer god! And now we have Loki the god of..." Balder looked at the infant who was now fast asleep in Thor's arms. He recalled the tricks he summon and how he tricked everyone and he knew the perfect title for the baby "The god of Lies and Mischief! You have your princes, the sons of Odin! And may they grow up to be fine young adults!"

As everyone cheered and celebrated, no one noticed the tall dark blue figure outside the window, where his hand lay against the glass, ice coated it.

"You think you can get away with stilling my children even if it is runt!? I put a curse upon you Odin...may my child never feel like he belongs...may he feel the blows of hate and anger, and may he hate you when he finds out what he really is!"

The mysterious being then turns and leaves the premises.

* * *

**Translations: __*****Ingonyama nengw' enamabala **- Here is a lion and a tiger

***iyo, mamela- Listen**

***Ubukhosi bo khokho-Throne of the ancestors**

** *We ndodana ye sizwe sonke-Oh, son of the nation**

***Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela Hela hey mamela, hela hey mamela-Hey listen**

**I seriously don't know why it says tiger when tigers don't live in Africa...I thought they did...nope they live in Asia and Russia... **

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Review?**


End file.
